


Make Me Love You (While I suffer)

by Kiffypoof



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Romance, actually the smut is implicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiffypoof/pseuds/Kiffypoof
Summary: One once said:  “Being deeply loved by someone.     gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.”Another said: “The difference between sex and love is that sex relieves tension and love causes it.”And for Baekhyun, it is a deadly mix.





	Make Me Love You (While I suffer)

**Author's Note:**

> Published on 2017-05-15 on AFF  
> Published on 2017-05-26 on AO3

Make Me Love You (While I suffer)

 

One once said:  “Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.”

 

Another said: “The difference between sex and love is that sex relieves tension and love causes it.”

 

Yet Baekhyun still didn’t completely grasp the whole meaning behind those two sentences now that he is here, in need of both stimulants more than ever. Byun Baekhyun, one of the most craved guys in high school, was in need of the feeling of someone’s touch on his body. In need of someone’s breath on his neck. He needed someone’s whispers of sweet nothing on his ear while getting sent to cloud nine by him. Him, yes, Baekhyun was in need of a certain male attention. He was longing for a certain giant’s love that unfortunately couldn’t be to him and himself only. Byun Baekhyun, the guy who everyone dubbed to the guy who can make everyone bow down to him  and the school’s slutiest male (which isn’t really true but let them believe what they want) was proved to be weak next to Park Chanyeol, the guitarist and leader of dreamers, the high school’s most known band, who’s also a midfielder in their Lacrosse team, the reigning state champions. The two are actually friends with benefits without anyone knowing but Baekhyun wouldn’t really call that a friendship as the two never speak to each other in school’s premises unless it is on a written note about where should be their next meet up in other to make out and have sex in a janitor’s closet moments later. Baekhyun would classify this under acquaintances who fuck each other because of lust. And he had enough of this.

 

_Their “relationship” started during their most recent summer vacations. Oh Sehun, captain of the EXODUS’ high swimming team and Baekhyun’s dearest friend had thrown a party at his parent’s chalet in order to celebrate their last few days of freedom before beginning a new year of school as Juniors. Sehun had to convince Baekhyun to come as he doesn't see any good things coming out of this gathering of hormones._

_“Come on Baek, we need to start this school year with a bang!”_

_“Not we, Sehun. YOU need to start this year with a bang whereas it isn’t necessary for me.” Baekhyun had automatically replied to a Sehun who was thinking about his next words very carefully._

_“Hyung, you’ve been in your house for the whole summer. Don’t you think it’s best for you to just come out for one night? I am just asking one night where we both have fun and get wasted before going back to hell high.” Sehun was pretty good when it came to begging things to Baekhyun and he knew when to use it. To Baekhyun’s dismay._

_And that’s how Baekhyun found himself in a chalet that’s 50 miles away from San Diego with a caboodle of drunk teenagers humping each other in the living room and making out in the hallways leading to possibly the bathroom and bedrooms. He should’ve had known it was a bad idea from the instant he had accepted to join Sehun but, he couldn’t say no to him. After finally crossing the sea of dancers, he had made it to the beer pong table where he took a chair and sat in order to watch each teams get wasted. And that’s when he first saw him._

_Chanyeol had taken the place next to Baekhyun for a while now and was so concentrated in the game that was going on in front of him that he didn’t know that someone had took the seat next to him. So, to say he wasn’t surprised to see someone next to him was a complete joke. But don’t get Chanyeol wrong, the guy next to him was a beauty in a mass of darkness. One of a kind, many would say. But Chanyeol knew he had to cherish this moment right now. In fact, many students knew that the one and only Byun Baekhyun doesn’t go to parties. In results, he tried to start a conversation with the boy._

_“Aren’t you Byun Baekhyun?”_

_“Yeah, got a problem with it?”_

_“Hehehe, nah, it’s just kind of weird to see you here, especially since you don’t tend to be in those kind of environments.”_

_“Okay, I am caught. I got dragged here by the owner of this chalet so can you please do as if we never saw or talked to each other…”_

_“Chanyeol.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“My name’s Chanyeol.”_

_“Yeah, Chanyeol. Let’s just watch this game.”_

_To think that from this conversation, they would be playing beer pong against the kings: Chen, whose real name’s Jongdae and Kris is an anomaly indeed. To foresee that Baekhyun and Chanyeol would then be inseparable for the rest of the party was also unusual. But to envision that a flash later, they would be found on the dance floor grinding on each other, clouded by the alcohol and the attraction to each’s bodies is even less normal._

_“Chanyeol.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Thank you for this night.” Baekhyun was looking straight into Chanyeol’s eyes as if he was searching for an oasis in the depth of the eyes of the Lacrosse player who stared back with the same intensity._

_“No problem, Baek.”_

_They continued to look at each other and maybe that’s when the first drop of lust dropped on them. Baekhyun had a body to die for. With that pair of hips, any guys in their right minds wouldn’t hesitate twice before claiming him under the sheets. He had everything that Chanyeol asked in a male. Meanwhile, Chanyeol had everything Baekhyun asked in a man as well. His broad shoulders that gave warmth and security to the person between them and gosh, that Baekhyun would die to be that person. The law of attraction is the following: You don’t attract what you want. You attract what you are. In thus, that’s why Chanyeol’s lips found solem when they first touched Baekhyun’s plumped ones. That kiss did escalated into something bigger, from tongues clashing against each to Baekhyun being pressed to a wall while Chanyeol abused his neck with sweet kisses to pure euphoria as bodies melt into one another in either Sehun’s or his parent’s or the guest bedrooms. Rough and strong fingers tangled in the others soft and delicate ones. Sounds of pure bliss and moans came out of one while deep groans came out of the other. Slow and deep movements from one that sent the other into overdrive. They had sex, border line made love, only four hours after meeting each other and this was only the beginning. The beginning of a thing, a spark, something they just couldn’t control._

 

Today, Baekhyun is going to let all of his emotions out of his body. He had planned this for a whilenow and nothing will stop him. Students are gathering with their squads in other to sit next to each other in the auditorium. Some are talking about the next event coming on Friday while others are plainly freaking out about the upcoming SAT. Baekhyun is having none of it, all he wanted to see is one giant and his group of friends. He needs to make sure that he was there to listen to him, he needs to make sure that he will be sitting in that auditorium, he needs to-

 

“Hey Baekhyun, are you ready for your number?” Minseok, the student representative asked him, totally interrupting his thoughts.

“Oh, hey! Yeah, yeah, I am totally ready for this. I mean I didn’t prepare for months for nothing!” Baekhyun tried to jokingly replied but he just couldn’t stop looking back to the audience to see if the midfielder arrived yet.

“Are you waiting for someone?” He must have caught onto it, Baekhyun thought.

“Um, I- I am indeed waiting for someone.” Baekhyun couldn’t lie for shit, he was better off saying the truth now.

“Oh, really? Who is it? Is it your friend? Sehoon? No, Sehun, am I right?” Well now, Minseok is just testing his patience a bit too much.

“Minseok, I-”

“Minseok! It’s time to start the show.” Kyungsoo, the freshman students representative says to Minseok breathlessly.

“Oh, already? Oh well, I’ll see you later Baekhyun. And good luck!” With that Minseok left to walk on stage, to Baekhyun’s happiness. As he tries to look one more time for Chanyeol, Baekhyun’s eyes stops onto one individual. Someone Baekhyun didn’t need to see now. Chaeyoung…

 

Three hours before the previous events had taken place

 

_Baekhyun is sitting on the roof of their high school with his knees clutched on his chest. He tried to ignore, not walk in the same area as Chanyeol for the past ten minutes. Specially after what he had witnessed. Chanyeol had lied to him. He told Baekhyun that there wasn’t anyone else. Obviously, he should’ve not trusted those empty words. Chanyeol only uses him, why would he tell him the truth? And when did this thing turned into a real problem? When did Baekhyun’s feelings got into this twisted game of lust, love and faith. He doesn’t even know._

_“Well, well, well, guess who we just find here? The one and only slut in heat.”_

_“You better shut it now, Chae. Unless you want to go to the talent spring with ruined makeup.” Baekhyun turned around only to see the face of Chaeyoung, the girl who was kissing Chanyeol in the same hallway Baekhyun and Chanyeol were supposed to meet up for an urgent talk. What talk? We shall never know, primarily after Baekhyun had run away, while the pieces of his heart dropped to the stainless floor._

_“Would you really do it then, Baekkie?” Chaeyoung asked with a sickening smirk decorating her face._

_“Don’t call me by this name, Chaeyoung. You’re stepping into unknown territories.”_

_“Unknown territories? You mean an open territory, a waste disposal for everyone. Isn’t it sad Baekhyun? You’ll never have him all to yourself…” Chaeyoung walked up to Baekhyun who just stood up there with his hands turned into fists and whispered to his ear: “...Even if you want to, because Chanyeol doesn’t care about you. You’re just a fling to his playbook. Unlike me.” With that being said, Chaeyoung walked away laughing, leaving a tearful Baekhyun who fell on his knees._

 

Baekhyun quickly dry his face. His turn was coming up and he didn’t want to have red puffy eyes on stage as if he had just smoked something. He looks away from the girl and sees Sehun looking at him with two thumbs up, cheering him up. He definitely needs that. He sends a quick smile to his best friend before looking at the duo of Lay and Luhan, who were dancing to a song of Beyoncé, well a remix of it. The song was slowed down, turned more erotic as the two were like water, floating, swaying, leaving the audience in awe. They were clearly telling a story as Luhan was the most soft one, looking submissive while Lay had a dark aura around him, a dominator at play. It somehow reminded Baekhyun of that “relationship” of his with Chanyeol. How Chanyeol would take control and put Baekhyun’s arms on top of his head while kissing him feverously. How Baekhyun would turn into a puddle of mud as Chanyeol touched every sensitive parts of his body starting with his neck. How Chanyeol knows exactly what Baekhyun needs every time they meet.

 

Love.

 

Attention.

 

Bliss.

 

Ecstasy.

 

A deadly mix that Baekhyun craves for and that Chanyeol always gives it to him.

 

_“Do you like that, Baek?”_

_I don’t… I love it_

_“Ye-Yeah mngh, Chanyeolll..”_

_ Take me. _

__

_ Abuse me. _

__

_ As long as I feel loved, it’s okay. _

__

_“Tell me, ugh, what do you want Baek?”_

_“You. I want you, Chanyeol.” That was the last sentence he always said before being sent into oblivion. An overdose of feelings untold, ready to burst. Mixed with the sounds of heavy panting and soft moaning and-_

  
 

“Up next, we have Byun Baekhyun with Make Me Love You!” He hears Minseok say through the microphone which was soon followed with brief clapping. He had pull Baekhyun again from his tormenting thoughts. It was really his turn now, as he sees the students representative come back in the sides and throws Baekhyun a thumb up. The light are fading to black as Baekhyun makes his entry on stage. He had planned every single details of this performance, going as far as asking Jongin, the vice-captain of the school’s dance team to cook up something to accompany his song, which Jongin had accepted easily. And while the first notes of his song plays and the lights are starting to shine on both him and Jongin, he felt in complete control.

He looked at Jongin who started to move beautifully to the symphony before letting his voice be heard.

 

_Detonate, detonator_

_Baby, oh, you blow my mind_

_You'll tell me wait, wait on ya_

_But, baby, I can't wait all night_

_I go through pictures you send my phone_

_Oh, stop tempting me_

If all you are going to do is use me.

 

As the song starts to pick up on the tempo, Baekhyun opens his eyes, looking at the audience with pure wantonness in his eyes, a deadly combination with Jongin’s sinful dance. Both had managed to completely capture the attention of every human being in the auditorium including the one’s in backstage who were preparing to perform when Baekhyun finally caught a glimpse of the guest of honor, Park Chanyeol. He decided to do as if he didn’t see him and continued with his singing.

 

_I'm just a sucker_

_For a cold-hearted lover_

_You make me suffer_

_You make me suffer_

_Don't keep me waiting_

_You should come over_

_Don't make me suffer_

_But I love it when you do that to me._

_Don't make me suffer_

_So, here we go, go again_

_It's like I'm caught under your spell_

_You're wearing black, black magic_

 

That black magic that has me intoxicated in need and love.

  
  
  
 

Even though your way to make me suffer is making my heart leap

 

_I hate it when_

_You get your way_

_But we love, yeah, we love it, baby_

_So, please don't ever change_

_You make me suffer, baby_

_You, oh_

 

It was as if someone took control of Baekhyun’s body since he was absolutely delightful, edible, someone asking for touches under the spotlights of EXODUS High’s auditorium while his voice sounded innocent, submissive but with a touch of honey and a slice of heaven. And many, many were simply ogling at him, including a certain Park Chanyeol. And with Jongin’s lustful stare, the whole performance was a banger, a performance many would remember for the next weeks, months and years to come.

 

_I'm just a sucker_

_For a cold-hearted lover_

_You make me suffer_

_You make me suffer_

_Don't keep me waiting_

_You should come over_

_Don't make me suffer_

_Don't make me suffer_

 

As Baekhyun hit his last note and Jongin was ending his choreography, Baekhyun couldn’t see Chanyeol anymore, as it would be that he simply disappear into thin air. But, this was quickly throw to the back of his head when the whole auditorium stood up and clapped for his and Jongin’s performance, Baekhyun had joined Jongin in the middle of the stage in order to bow to the public before walking to the sides of the stage.

“Wow! Baekhyun that was… it was amazing!” Minseok screamed to him before looking at Jongin and praise him as well.

“I am absolutely shocked Baekhyun, I didn’t know you had this in you. You should join the school’s glee club soon or later” Kyungsoo had added.

“Thank you Kyungsoo, but I don’t think this is my right place. I’ll go now, please send me a message when it’s time for the awards.” Baekhyun quickly said before leaving the auditorium for a well deserved soda. He would’ve had gotten it if someone didn’t took his left forearm and sent him to the corner of the hallway. He was about to punch the daylights out of whoever this person was when:

“Baekhyun.”

 

_This voice._

_No…_

_No no no…._

_Not now…_

_Not now Chanyeol…_

 

Chanyeol used his middle finger in order to raise Baekhyun’s head up. By doing so, Baekhyun would have to look at the person he didn’t want to see right now.

 

“Baekhyun, I-”

“Chanyeol, listen, I don’t want to talk about this right now. So, please go away and leave me alone.” Baekhyun had to put on this mask in order to make sure Chanyeol wouldn’t see his broken heart. Chanyeol had let Baekhyun’s forearm a while back, thinking he could have a simple heart to heart talk with Baekhyun but looks like it wouldn’t be an easy feat.

“No Baekhyun, you listen to me okay?” Chanyeol took a pause to breathe and pass his hand through his black hair, “I didn’t know that Chaeyoung would be there, I made sure that nobody knew about our meeting place but I guess I wasn’t careful enough-”

“Not careful enough?” Baekhyun had interrupted Chanyeol for the second time in a row and he wasn’t going to stop anytime soon, “You destroyed me, you used me for your own pleasure, all of that while you were probably having fun with Chaeyoung-”

“She’s nothing for me Baekhyun-”

“Shut up and let me speak Chanyeol!” Baekhyun had screamed at him. “You are just a complete jerk and asshole who uses other’s feelings for their personal usage and you don’t even feel hurt about it! Did it feel good? Having the hottest girl in the high school kissing you I mean? I bet it felt delightful from the way you didn’t try to stop her. Ha! Why am I even still here with you? I should be going now! So, if you would just let me leave, it would be perfect!” Baekhyun attempted to leave but as soon as he was near the door leading to the auditorium, Chanyeol had taken possession of his wrist and pushed him back to the wall, completely trapping him this time.

Both could only hear their breathing for a while before Baekhyun was starting again to let his emotions flow.

“Why can’t you just leave me alone and have fun with your other toy, you-”

“Because you are the only thing that matters to me Byun Baekhyun!” Chanyeol halted Baekhyun by slamming the palm of his hand to the wall, shocking Baekhyun by doing so, “Don’t you get it? She’s nothing for me because you already took all of me. My feelings, my love, my mind, it’s all yours but you are so quick to conclude stuff without even hearing my side of the story! I just want you Baekhyun, is it so hard to comprehend!?” Groaning, Chanyeol stopped talking for a while, leaving the opportunity for Baekhyun to fight back.

“I don’t owe all of you Chanyeol. You’re so hard to understand, one day you want this, the other day you want that. One day, you act as if I am everything, the other day you act as if I am non existent! Well, you know what? I don’t want this anymore, I don’t want to be a part of whatever game we are playing because I need more! I demand more Chanyeol! I yearn for mmph-” Baekhyun was cut off by Chanyeol’s lips on his. It was needy, a messy kiss. But, it was the only way Chanyeol found to tell his way of thinking to Baekhyun. As Baekhyun hastily put his arms around Chanyeol’s neck in thirst of more contact between the two, Chanyeol shoves his body onto Baekhyun’s, sending the smaller into the wall as if there was a secret entrance. A moan slips out of Baekhyun’s mouth as he tries to make his tongue enter the guitarist’s mouth. Chanyeol must have caught on because he immediately open his cavity, welcoming Baekhyun’s fleshy organ with his. From that first wet contact, teeth clashed against each other and air became a necessity. But, they didn’t want to lose contact even if their systems’ telling otherwise. Everything was perfect, slow but intense. Chanyeol’s hands on Baekhyun’s arms were fitting perfectly as though it was a missing part of a puzzle, the silent agreement from both as to let Chanyeol control the whole thing wasn’t kept in dark any longer seeing that Baekhyun felt himself being lift off the ground. He briskly put his legs around Chanyeol’s waist without breaking their chemistry, their own partition of a symphony. When did Chanyeol moved his hands to his waist? Baekhyun doesn’t know but he doesn’t care because he loves it. For Baekhyun, Chanyeol is oxygen and he is dying to breathe every part of him. For Chanyeol, Baekhyun is a toxin but he is ready to die if it means he can stay near it. As they end their kiss due to their need to breathe, they keep staring at each other in want, need, desire, yearn, hunger. They are scared that if they were to blink, the other would disappear and that all of this would turn to only be a dream hidden in a nightmare.  

“Baekhyun, I-”

“Chanyeol, take me. Please, take me.” And this single sentence is what send Chanyeol into dementia. They don’t know how fast they found a janitor’s closet or the dressing rooms or a toilet but they will always remember how poisonous but sickeningly sweet every moments from the abuse of hickeys to the first thrust into Baekhyun their act of love, act of lust had turned to be. And as lust finally transforms itself into love, the duo shall never forget the words said in whispers, gasps and moans. And as the love transforms into a supernova of emotions, the pair will never forget the thousands of unsaid promises to the other.

 

_The law of attraction is the following:_

_You don’t attract what you want. You attract what you are._

_But we all know that love is the strongest attraction of them all._

_Isn’t it?_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> There it is, my second completed one shot of my OTP! I want to thank my friends who somehow turned into beta readers: Zoe, Tasia, KN, Andrea and many others just to name a few. You girls are the best!
> 
> Honestly, whatever happens from there is all up to you. You can imagine your own fairytail ending for Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Do they finish together? Or do they fall back into their game of lust? Does Baekhyun takes a sweet revenge on Chaeyoung or not? (PS: Rosé is super sweet! She was just the unlucky one.) You should tell me what is your perfect ending in the comments. Speaking of comments, please leave one! I am always up for constructive criticism. Not plain insulting.


End file.
